The Love of a Sister
by Michaela1988
Summary: Phoebe and Prue get closer when Phoebe confides in her when she is in trouble.


The Love of a Sister

It was eight in the morning in the Halliwell manor. It was a peaceful morning. There had been no major demon attacks to speak of lately, and the Halliwell sisters were enjoying leading somewhat normal lives for once. Piper was in the kitchen making coffee when Prue entered. She was dressed and ready to go to work on time for once. "Morning", she said to Piper as she went to pour herself a cup of coffee. "Morning, Prue. Is Phoebe still sleeping?" Piper asked Prue even though she knew the answer. "Yeah, well she didn't come home until after three last night. I wouldn't expect her up 'till at least noon, "Prue said with a laugh. "Well, I have to get to work. I'll see you later." Prue said as she put her coffee cup in the sink and headed for the door. "Alright, have a good day." "You too. Bye." Prue added as she walked out the door.

Not long after Prue left, Piper was off to work at Quake. At about eleven, Phoebe rolled out of bed. She woke up not realizing why she was so sore. After a minute, it hit her. Flashbacks went through her head from the night before. 'It really happened.' She thought as she walked to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror and then turned on the water to wash her face. She didn't even wash her makeup off from the night before and there were black streaks going down her face. She then examined her body. She had a bruise on her hip; her wrist was twisted; she had a cut on her stomach; and she had a pounding headache. She made her way downstairs and took some aspirin. She then went into the living room and sat down on the couch. She was trying not to think about what had happened to her the night before, but she couldn't help it. She replayed the events in her mind and she eventually cried herself to sleep on the couch.

Phoebe slept until Prue came home that afternoon and found her asleep. She sat down next to her and tried to wake her up. "Prue?" Phoebe asked as she opened her eyes. "Yeah Phoebs, rough night?" Prue asked since it was four in the afternoon and her sister was fast asleep on the couch. "You couldn't even imagine." Phoebe answered as she sat up and winced in pain. "You okay, Phoebs?" Prue asked noticing that Phoebe was hurt. "Yeah, I'm fine, Prue." She answered but Prue wasn't convinced. "No, seriously." Prue added. Prue always knew when one of her sisters were lying to try to hide something. "It's nothing, Prue. I'm a little sore, had one too many last night, I might've fallen a couple times." Phoebe answered with a laugh trying again to lie to Prue. Prue knew that there was more to the story but she decided to let it go for now. If it was important Phoebe wouldn't be able to keep it in for long. Out of all three sisters, they all knew that Phoebe was the absolute worst at keeping a secret.

That night after dinner, Phoebe went straight to her room. She didn't talk much at dinner, and both Prue and Piper noticed there was something strange going on. Prue gave Phoebe a little while in her room and then she decided to go check on her. She knocked on the door and waited for a reply. "Phoebes, can I come in?" Prue asked through the door. Prue waited a minute for a response and when she didn't get one she opened the door a crack and peaked in. When she saw that Phoebe was lying on her bed with her face in a pillow, crying her eyes out, she walked in the room. She sat down next to Phoebe. "Phoebes, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Prue asked as she gently rubbed Phoebe's back. Phoebe rolled over and looked at Prue with her tear-filled eyes. "Come on honey, talk to me." Prue said to Phoebe hoping she would finally tell her what was going on. Phoebe took a breath and tried to calm down so she would be able to actually make words come out of her mouth. "Last night, when I was leaving the party that I was at, some guy stopped me and asked me if I needed a ride home." Phoebe started, but then stopped because she couldn't help the tears that were pouring from her face. Prue was starting to get nervous. She was almost sure that she knew where this was going. She pulled Phoebe into a hug and held her there until Phoebe was ready to continue. Phoebe finally calmed down enough to finish her story. "So, I politely told him no that I didn't need a ride, but then he… "She paused. "Come on sweetie you can do it." Prue encouraged her. "He pulled me in his car and he took me somewhere that I've never been before and he… raped me." Phoebe was now crying uncontrollably in Prue's arms. "Oh, my God Phoebe," was all that Prue could say. She was shocked that something so terrible could happen to someone that she loved. Her own sister was raped and beaten. Prue had so many questions to ask Phoebe, but she held off and held Phoebe until she cried out all of the tears that she had. Finally, she decided to ask, "Phoebs, how did you… get away?" "I hit him in the head with something he had in his car. It knocked him into the steering wheel and he went unconscious. I got out of the car and ran. Then my friend Alison called…. She picked me up and took me to the hospital." Phoebe answered. Prue new that this was hard for Phoebe to talk about, but she had to know why she didn't tell her or Piper about what happened. "Phoebs, why didn't you call Piper or me when you were at the hospital?" She asked. "I was ashamed, Prue, and I was scared and I didn't want to talk about it. I thought it would just go away, but it didn't and now I realize that I'm going to need help from you guys to get through this…I'm sorry." She answered as tears started to fill up her eyes again. Prue pulled her into a hug. "Phoebe, there's nothing to be sorry about. I love you and I'll do anything I can to help you." "Thanks, Prue. I love you." "Phoebs, there's something I have to ask. Are you okay….physically?" "Yeah. They checked me out at the hospital… I have a couple cuts and bruises, but other than that, I'm okay." Prue could tell that Phoebe didn't want to answer anymore questions, so she held Phoebe while she cried. She figured they could talk more about it when Phoebe was up to it. Finally, Phoebe broke the silence. "Prue?" "Yeah sweetie?" she answered. "Do you think you could sleep here with me tonight?" She asked. "Of course, Phoebs. Anything you want." After a while, they both laid down and fell asleep.

Phoebe was happy that she had told Prue what happened and that she didn't have to go though it alone. She felt lucky to have the love that she has from her sisters. With help from them, she would be able to get through anything.


End file.
